Missing parts of me
by BleachLovergirl
Summary: After being seperated for almost a month, Ichigo has had enough. But he's not supposed to be there during that time. Can he survive not being captured while having the intense urge to see Rukia? IchiRuki!


**A new story! Yes, I got bored and I didn't have any idea for "Witness what I have' so I'm trying to write again and see what comes up…and look what I found. A new idea! Lol **

**This is planned to be a one-shot, but I will continue if you review and tell me what you think. Well, I hope you like it and I will try to update on my other stories soon. **

**Well, happy reading!**

**I don't own the goodness of Bleach. Kubo-sama does. **

* * *

**Rukia POV**

How many years has it been since I last saw your face in person. Has it even been years? Maybe not, since I'm looking at my calendar in my room and see that only a month has gone by. How many times have I dreamed of you? Most of the time. You even took over my daydreams. To a Kuchiki, that means something. But to me, it means so much.

Can I truly say that I miss you? Maybe I'm just sick of seeing the same thing every day and not seeing or doing things differently…with you.

"Now I've lost it." I sighed out as I was walking around the Serettei. I looked above me and saw the cherry blossoms blowing off the trees and fly in the breeze. Seeing their beauty every year is really something special. It was something I wanted to show Ichigo one day.

…Ichigo

"Stop thinking about him." I said to myself while shaking my head. I stopped them continued walking.

"Talking and thinking about him only makes things more difficult." _What am I going to do now that you're gone? _I thought.

Then, my soul pager started beeping. I got it out of my breast pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Nii-sama. I picked up and was welcomed with…

"I need to speck with you in my office. It's urgent."

"Understood. I'll e right there Nii-sama." I hung up and put the pager back there I retrieved it. I then flash stepped through the Serettei going to visit my brother.

* * *

**Normal POV (the world of the living)**

"Damn it Urahara! Why won't you let me go? It's been a month already!" Ichigo yelled as his hands were flat on Kisuke Urahara's wooden table. Ichigo's face showing true annoyance as Urahara told him, yet again, that he had to wait for the Senkaimon to open. This was the 3rd time and Ichigo was sick of hit. He had a reason to go to soul society…a good reason.

"Kurosaki-san, there are things in soul society that we need to fix, and the Senkaimon can have no visitors during those times. I have abilities to do things, but when it comes to the Senkaimon, the Soul Society and I have access to it. It a half-half situation." Urahara explained.

Ichigo calmed down, only a bit, and sat back down while looking at the blonde headed candy-store owner.

"When will things subside?"

"As soon as I get the gate open." Urahara said in his happy voice, but was welcomes with Ichigo slapping his head. Urahara rubbed the sore spot on top of his head and looked back at the annoyed teen.

"Listen Ichigo," he now said in his normal voice, calm with some meaning. "The Soul Society has things going on that I can't quite tell you get, but as soon as things clear up a little more, the gate will open and I will inform you about it. You'll get there, I promise."

Ichigo sighed and got up from his sitting position. "I understand. But when things get better, make sure to tell me about it. Don't give it any second thoughts."

"Of course." The happy store owner said while opening his fan. Ichigo then walked out of the Shoten and slid the door behind him before beginning his walk home in the warm moonless night. During that time, Yoruichi, in her cat form, came into the room, pounced on the table and sat in front of Urahara who had his fan now closed next to him.

"You refused to tell him Kisuke." The wise cat said.

"How was I supposed to tell him that Captain Kuchiki ordered me to not allow him access to the soul society for a month, so Rukia can recuperate from the winter war? He would have killed me or worse, break my fan."

"Kisuke." "What choice did I have Yoruichi? I had to tell him something that would give me more time."

"Well the end of the month is in 5 days. Even though it's Kurosaki we're talking about, do you think he can make 5 days?"

They stayed silent for a few seconds, and then said in union, "Yeah right."

* * *

**Kurosaki residence**

"I'm home."

"Welcome home Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said from the kitchen. Ichigo took off his shoes, headed upstairs, and saw his sisters; one on the couch watching TV and the other in the kitchen getting out plates and eating utensils.

"Dad said he's going to be late." Karin informed him

"Again huh. Alright then." With that, Ichigo headed upstairs, traveled through the hallway and into his room; closing the door behind him. He turned on his light and plopped on his soft bed. His back was on his mattress and his eyes were glued to the ceiling. He stayed in complete silence, thinking to himself, until his closet door slid open.

""So, you still can't go to Soul Society huh Ichigo?"

"'Fraid not Kon." He answered. Kon jumped down from the closet and joined Ichigo on his bed.

"Without Nee-san, life is boring." Ichigo looked down at the plush toy and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You don't seem yourself Kon."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters, you're sitting on the bed with me while you usually are nagging at me about things you can't do while in that body of yours."

Kon jumped to his feet and angrily said, "Well there's no point in doing that now that Nee-san isn't here."

"What does Rukia have to do with the stupid things that you do?" Ichigo asked as he looked back at the stuffed lion.

"I do those things not only for my entertainment and excitement, but to get Rukia jealous, but my efforts are in vain." He said as he wiped his eye from a fake tear. "But now that Nee-san isn't here, I will wait for her return and travel with you to the Soul Society when the gate opens."

"What are you talking about; you're not coming with me. That would be too much trouble."

"But Ichigo, that's not fair!" Kon shouted as he was jumping up and down. "I love Nee-san just as much as you do! I probably love and miss her more than you, but I still want to see her! I want to see her! I want to see her! I want to see her!" he calmly shouted with his arms wiggling around.

Then Ichigo grabbed the plush top on his brown mane and threw him back into the closet. "Now shut up and go to sleep." He said.

"Fine then!" Kon said as he slid the door closed. Silence entering the room again.

* * *

3 days later

The moon was becoming clear from the departing gray clouds from the same morning. Ichigo stood on his rooftop with his shihocsho and zanpactou, waiting for the gate to open; the gate to enter the Soul Society, but he wouldn't be alone on his journey there. After a few minutes, circular double doors appeared. The circular doors opened first, and then the double rectangular door opened relieving white light, until Ichigo's friend came though. His good friend and lieutenant of squad 6; Renji Abarai.

"Thanks a lot for this Renji." Ichigo said as he walked up to him.

"You do realize I could get my ass kicked for this?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm thinking you. I owe you one."

"Yeah you do, but let's get going before someone notices." Ichigo nodded, and then followed Renji though the gate while the doors behind them closed and two Hell Butterflies lead the way.

* * *

"Hey Yoruichi."

"Yes, Kisuke," Yoruichi said, not dressed in her human form.

"I hope they know that we're not stupid enough to **not** notice them leaving."

"Just let them have their moment Kisuke. They'll see what happens to them in Soul Society. At least he can't say we didn't warm him."

"True," the store owner smiled, "so very true."

* * *

Finally after a few minutes of running, the two soul reapers found the end of the gate. The doors opened, showing the open area of the Senkaimon. Light was in the sky, the clouds surrounding the world of powerful spirits. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Renji turned to looked at Ichigo.

"Now if you want to find Rukia, I suggest you stay aware of the captains, especially captain Kuchiki. Make sure not to get captured and if you do, then escape and leave. You weren't supposed to be here for another two days. It's was instructed by Captain Kuchiki."

"Why was I not supposed to be here?"

Renji shook his head. "I can't say anything, but just be on the lookout. I have to go to my post. Good luck Ichigo." With that, Renji flash stepped away from the area, leaving Ichigo in the middle of the open area. He sighed, then closed his eyes; searching for Rukia's spiritual pressure. It took a minute or two until found it. He opened his eyes and flashed stepped in the direction of his most wanted person.

**Okay, I like the story but think it's okay at the same time. There are other chapters, but this was planned as a short story. I wanted to write something and update, so this idea came up, but I don't know how it's going.**

**But don't worry, more and better ideas will come along and we move on with the world. **

**Review and continue reading.**

**Thanx you!!!**


End file.
